le_coeur_dune_deessefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Materials
Weapon Materials "Oh, that's blackwood right?" - Lord Maron Herthine "That's Ironwood little lord, Blackwood is on the other side of the world," - Sir Garan Marth "Oh right, that's where House Ironwood gets their name," Lord Maron Herthine "That's correct, they like to keep their wooden secrets well hid," Sir Garan Marth ''-Excerpt from "The Little Lord"'' ---------------- This page contains a small description of most of the materials commonly used to create the weapons of the world. ---------------- Wood – Wood from any tree in any forest. Flammable, inflexible, easily broken, and lacking in any real sharpness (generally). It is used as a practice weapon commonly, and in the base of many ranged weapons. Ironwood – As strong as iron, basically immune to flames, but super common and generally lacking in flexibility. Commonly seen in Aquane as a replacement for the rarer Blackwood. Used primarily as training weapons and the base for bows, crossbows, and arrows. Blackwood – Stronger than iron and Ironwood, similarly nearly impervious to flame and lacking in flexibility. Much rarer than Ironwood though, and generally only used by Lords who have Blackwood forests in their lands to teach their children the basics of swordplay. Iron – The lowest class of metals, sharper and more flexible than any wood, although many would argue on whether or not it is stronger. Common, cheap, and easy to produce, it's the most common of metals although it is being replaced by steel as more steel becomes easier to forge. Iron Ice – Not really a metal, but a very durable glass material. Weaker than Iron and Steel, but much more flexible. It is generally a precision material, and is only used commonly in Aquane, where the material is very common. It's also popular as a material for arrow heads. Elven Steel – The weakest of the steel family, but second only to Angel Steel in flexible. It has a golden coloration when forged and reflects light if properly cared for. A favored material in rapiers, daggers, and other light weapons. Winter Steel – The middle steel, stronger than Elven but weaker than the common variety. More flexible than common Steel but less than Elven. It is the most common steel used by the nobles and knights of Aquane. It is also one of the most favorable materials for arrows heads. Steel – The common variety of Steel, much stronger and more flexible than Iron, also lighter. More difficult to forge with, but new methods are eliminating that factor quickly, making steel the favoured material over iron. Used in just about any weapon, although less so in precision weapons, as the lighter steels are preferred. Darksteel – The least flexible steel and the second strongest, second only to Angel Steel. It is forged with shadow magic, and most weapons give off a dark, smoky trail at all times, giving a small intimidation factor to the weapons. Angel Steel – As strong as Darksteel and as light as Elven steel, Angel Steel was the preferred material of the Angels and Saints 100,000 years ago. Now though, its construction is lost, but many family's have ancestral weapons and armours made of it that they pass down through the generations.